A parking assisting device detects white lines photographed by a rear camera etc. and sets a target parking position. The parking assisting device makes an operation of parking to the rear straightforward by displaying a space indicating a target parking position on a display device (for example, patent document 1).    Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-34946